Many toxic chemical compounds can be remotely detected by measuring the infrared spectrum between 8 and 12 microns. Typical instrumentation required to complete this measurement consists of a passive infrared sensor and a signal processor that operate in parallel to give an early warning of the toxic compound. The sensor detects the background radiation while the signal processor discriminates between toxic compounds, background signatures, and other non-toxic compounds.